1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dental hygiene and dental hygiene products. More specifically, the present invention relates to oral compositions comprising saponified natural oils and essential oils effective to clean teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, commercial toothpastes, tooth gels and other dentifrices contain ingredients which may be harmful to an individual ingesting or otherwise improperly using them. Although specific toothpaste formulas are proprietary, the majority of them all contain one or more of certain ingredients, such as fluoride, dyes, silicates or other abrasives, sweetners, or stabilizers. There is a growing concern among the populace about the long term effects of these additives on the cost vs. benefits to oral hygiene and to the overall health of an individual. Increasingly there is a trend toward the use of natural or “green” products instead of synthetic toothpastes, tooth gels and other products associated with dental hygiene.
Thus, a recognized need is present in the art for effective oral compositions utilizing natural ingredients without synthetic additives to clean teeth. Specifically, the prior art is deficient in soaps comprising saponified oils and natural oils as cleaning agents for teeth. The present invention fulfils this longstanding need in the art.